A Dream and Nothing More
by Vixanna
Summary: Darius finds himself dreaming the most unpredictable scenario.


Darius is sound asleep in his bed. The thick fur blankets are warm and the large mattress barely accommodates his exceedingly muscular body mass. The bedposts stretch to the ceiling and a sheer, blood red cloth drapes from the bars connecting the four corners of the bed. He is comfortable, wearing only a loose fitting pair of cotton pants, and with his hands behind his head under the pillow, he gradually seeps into his unconscious.

There is a female figure standing beside his bed, slender, very thin frame but with the curves of a woman. Her hair is medium length and her skin looks smooth. The room is darker than Darius remembers and his vision is blurry. He wonders who has intruded his bedchambers at such a late hour and feels a sense of paranoia building in his chest.

The woman steps forward into a dim glow of candlelight. Her pale complexion and light pink nipples that are hard in the cool air of the room, certainly rules out many possibilities. A thin patch of dark blonde hair in the shape of a strip is visible below her naval. His eyes linger for some time over her naked body that when he finally lifts his eyes to the woman's face, he is in disbelief.

"Make me a woman, Darius." Lux's soft voice is unsettling and Darius concludes this must be a dream; a realistic one but a dream and nothing more. There is no explanation for why this woman, among so many attractive others, has slipped into his subconscious but he is not about to question it. Instead he indulges the fantasy.

"So be it." He agrees and grabs the upper part of her arm before yanking her roughly onto his bed. She lands on her back at his side and giggles nervously with surprise. He rolls over; placing his palms on the bed at either side of her head and maneuvers her legs until his knees are between them.

"Sl-slow down." She stammers in a hushed voice and raises her hands to his face. Her touch feels so real against his skin, warm and soft. "I have never done this before." She confesses and Darius frowns.

Being gentle is not his method and this is a Crownguard. The idea of causing her pain excites him. Firmly, he squeezes one of her titts with one hand while the other holds himself up. Her breast fits perfectly in his grasp and he presses his semi-hard cock against her pussy. She is already wet and he can feel the moist substance along his shaft.

"I am not your prince." He utters with dislike at her request and slides his hand to her throat. "You should have chosen more wisely, Luxanna." He threatens and lowers himself down so his muscular physique nearly crushes her frail figure. His dick grows with anticipation at her how tight her pussy will be and it forces his pants to rise. Releasing her throat, he reaches down and pushes the front of his cotton pants down to reveal his eagerness to grant her wish.

"Wait!" She cries and tries unsuccessfully to push him off. Darius takes his dick, which like him is larger than average, and directs it towards the opening of her moist pussy. Lux squirms underneath him but she has nowhere to go. The headboard, his arm and the weight of his dominance leaves no escape. "Darius!" She yelps as he pushes his dick between her legs. With a grunt, he moves his hand to her hip and pulls her down further while holding her still. All Lux can do is dig into his wide shoulders and brace herself for the inevitable.

Darius thrusts again, sending his shaft a little deeper but the walls of her pussy are tight against his dick, tighter than he had imagined. It takes him several tries to work his way completely inside her and he groans with every move he makes. Tears streak Lux's cheek and she whimpers in pain as he now owns her innocence. The deed is done and even Darius can feel the sticky blood coat the base of his shaft.

For a dream this is unbelievably real and finds he is not eager for it to end. However, Lux's pain filled expression and the pressure of her pussy engulfing his cock is enticing. He lurches forward one more time before picking up speed.

"Darius!" Lux hollers in agony. "It hurts! Stop!" Her begging only feeds his aggression. Sitting up, he grabs below her ass and holds her in perfect alignment as he rams his dick as far as it can reach. The friction, the warm wet sensation encircling his cock, the view of her bouncing titts and the feel of her silky skin at his fingertips all becomes unbearable. He cannot withhold his climax if he keeps going.

Suddenly, he pulls himself out and between his heavy panting growls in frustration. Even in his dreams, he refuses to be the guy remembered as the one minute wonder. "Get on your stomach." He demands and Lux closes her eyes in sorrow as she slowly turns over for him. Her ass is perfect, firm and round.

"Please." Lux's voice is full of regret and fear of his intentions but Darius has an idea. Taking ahold of her hips with both hands, he pulls her back-end upwards and she reluctantly lifts her frontal body on her hands. Mounting her from behind, Darius guides his thick cock back inside her pussy but this time lowers his hand below her naval and begins massaging her clit. She lets out a loud moan at his touch and digs her nails into his pillow.

Much slower, he moves his dick back and forth all the while gliding the tips of his fingers over her clit. The duel sensation courses through Lux's body and she gets louder with every passing second. Her muscles flinch, her breathing is unsteady and her screams of pleasure crack as they echo through his bedchamber. The Noxian could not care less whether she enjoys herself but knowing that her first time will be remembered the rest of her life, he wants to be damn sure he leaves an impression that will give her doubt of her loyalty to Demacia.

"I have never…!" She begins to exclaim but interrupts herself with a loud moan. "…felt this before!" Darius doesn't reply but his ego is soaring at sabotaging the lovely Crownguard honor. Pressing his fingers harder against her clit as he maintains the circular motion, Lux lets out a scream as she cums on his dick and he can feel the muscles of her pussy contracting on his cock. No more delaying. He has left his mark in more ways than one. It is now his turn.

With both hands he squeezes her hips so hard there are sure to be bruises and returns to forcefully ravishing her pussy. Lux grabs onto the headboard as the wood bangs loudly against the wall and this time it is evident in her voice the pain has subsided. Darius's eyes are locked on her perfect silhouette in contrast to the fur blankets beneath her. Her blonde hair sways in sync with his movements and with one final groan, he cums inside her. Letting his semen free between her legs and after a few seconds of enjoying his release, he pulls out.

He expects to wake up and sits down on the heels of his feet.

He now realizes that none of this was a dream.

Lux collapses on her stomach and then scoots onto her back as she smiles up at him with pure delight and satisfaction. "Thank you." She whispers graciously and climbs out of his bed. "I will never forget this." Her words are not making much sense beyond Darius's swarm of reality. Suddenly, she leans over the side of the bed and kisses him on the lips. It is a brief lip-lock before she giggles cheerfully and vanishes in the shadows of his room.

"The hell just happened?" He mumbles to himself and runs a hand through his jet black hair.


End file.
